A story about Linda
by Whose to Say I Don't Know
Summary: Vince is gone and Linda ia left to move on~{Its different}~Read, Review, yell at me Do whatever~
1. Default Chapter

Vince walked down to the ring to give one of us normal speeches. After that he and Linda would   
escape for a week off to some unknown destination. Well, actually he knew, but it a big secret   
to her. He was almost finished yelling about the company and what Flair was doing to it.   
His face was red, sweat rolled down his face, and his voice was going hoarse.  
Vince fell to his knees, a sharp pain shot through his left arm, as shortness of breath took over  
him. "Don't worry, it won't hurt for much longer"where was this voice coming from, it wasn't   
his . it was too soon for him, he thought."I can't go now" he said to himself. The pain all of a sudden was unbearable, there   
was nothing he could do, holding his chest, a look of fear, a look of terror and a look of   
extreme pain came across his face. Linda, who watching from his backstage locker room with Shane,  
Steph and other high members of the WWF community stood backstage watching "Shane, Shane this  
isn't supposed to happen" she cried as her hands covered her mouth.  
Linda couldn't stand there, ran down the ramp, & was met half way by the paramedics. Vince had   
become very pale and scared, he could barely see her through the wall of tears that had formed   
in his eyes. He was crying, she knew this wasn't a good sign.  
  
Linda sat up and looked around. The place besides her where Vince would have been was now empty   
and it had been almost four years since Vince passed on of a heart attack, in the middle of his   
ring. I guess that's most likely the best place for him. In a way he was born there and that's   
where it all ended.  
She walked down stairs into the living room, where her & Vince spent many hours in each others   
arms, She didn't like the house all that much, now that it was just herself. It felt cold and   
lonely, yeah Steph would stop by for the weekends, but she lived in New York, that's where she   
worked,thats where her life was. Shane had Marissa, they would stop by and spend as much time   
as possible around her, but she didn't want them to feel as though they had to be there.  
She curled up on the couch, pulled the huge blanket up. Tomorrow would be another day, Shane   
and Steph would be in the office, having just returned from a promo visit in Japan, the WWF's  
newest country for them to invade.  
She laid there slipping slowly into another deep slumber.  
When she awoke this time, it a lil past eight-thirty. She got up, of course she had a meeting at  
ten, so she had to rush in order to get there in time for her to receive the notes on today's   
meetings and the weeks ratings.  
  
  
Titan towers stood tall, and was seen to everyone. Of course she was greeted by Shane who stood   
guard at the front door. "Your late, But other then that, How's things?" He asked as he walked   
with her through the main lobby.  
"Well, Shane, its nice to see you also. Thanks for noting AND pointing out that I'm late, its   
not that I didn't realize that when I got up this morning. Is your sister in?? and   
congratulations on Japan I heard it went very well. But other then that I have to hurry" She   
said with a smile.  
Shane sighed and gave up on trying to hold a conversation with his mother. Linda reached her   
office where she was met by Sandie her secretary "Mrs. McMahon, here are messages from this   
morning, today's agenda, and you notes for your meeting which starts in less then ten minutes,   
so you better hurry" Linda laughed, "I know, I'm running late today, find out if when we're   
meeting with the reps. from Canada and tell J.R I need ten when he has the time. And I'm off,   
so that way I'll be early for the meeting" Linda said heading towards the conference room. She   
stopped briefly at the portrait of Vince that hung across from what was now Shane's office. 


	2. Oh look theres more

The meeting felt like forever, in reality it was now two hours in, "Well I thank you for   
everything, Ladies and Gentlemen, we're going to close this meeting, but before we do, I would   
like to thank everyone for the hard work that's been put into to making this company expand   
beyond our dreams. I know I am and I'm sure Vince would be very proud and thankful. Have a nice  
day!" Everyone stood up and she left before anyone could stop her. She had developed a headache  
and needed to be left alone, but as fate would have the queen of talking Stephanie was waiting   
for her.  
"Mom, how was your meeting" Steph said walking up and hugging her mother. "Long, some of them   
don't know when to stop" Linda said sitting down behind her desk. "How was Japan?"  
"Actually, I didn't come her to talk business. You know Shane and I love you, we just want you  
to be happy"  
Linda put her hand up to stop her "Steph, this conversation best not be heading where I think it  
is, cause if it is I don't want to hear it" Linda said.  
"Mom, you need to get and meet people, Your not happy being by yourself" Steph protested.  
" Sweety,I'm fine. The fact of the matter is I don't know if I can go and meet other people.   
I loved your father too much and that's the end of it" Linda said  
"Its not the end, Dad would not want you to suffer, he would want this and you know. Whatever   
made you happy. Be happy. Please for Shane, for me, for dad"  
"Steph, We talked about this at great lengths, I just can't, you don't understand" Linda   
said looking up and seeing J.R outside the door. "We'll talk later, right now I have things to   
do" Linda said escorting Steph out the door. "Jim, come on in, Steph was just going to do some   
work, in her office, away from mine",He followed Linda in and sat down and she sat herself   
across from him.  
"Linda, before we start, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, I know today would have been your and   
Vince's anniversary and today is also, well another anniversary a more tragic one."   
"Thanks Jim, today is just another day. Just a lil bit harder then the others" She smiled  
They talked about up coming talent, and the up coming PPV.  
  
  
Linda managed to escape the office before she was caught by Steph or Shane, she didn't feel like   
returning home, not just yet. She went Connery's pub, it wasn't far from home.   
She wasn't one to drink, but they had good food and tonight was an exception on the drink. She   
sat on the end of the bar, placed an order and read over some papers she got as she was leaving.  
"not really material you read on such a night like this, but I should be one to talk I was   
doing the same thing until I noticed you doing the same, so I thought, here's someone worth   
holding a conversation with."  
Linda smiled.  
"I know,that was a lame excuse for me to come over and talk to you. But while I'm here I can  
introduce myself. I'm Al Conners." he said   
"Linda, Linda McMahon"  
"Well,Mrs.McMahon tis nice to meet you" Al smiled.  
"How did you come up with the Mrs." She asked.  
"Well, I figured someone as pretty as you had to be married, and the fact your wearing a wedding  
band "  
Linda looked at her hand, she never took her ring off. She didn't want to.   
Al smiled, "As I said, I was just lookin for someone to talk to"  
  
She talked with for a great deal of time, he worked as an attorney for the FBI, but also coached   
basketball at a high school near by. She told him, she ran a multimillion dollar company.  
He told her about how his wife passed away at the birth of their only child eighteen years ago.  
She explained how Vince passed away four years that day. He expressed sorrow and asked is she   
wanted to be by herself, But she declined, saying it was nice to talk to someone else besides   
business partners.  
She told him of Shane and Stephanie. And he told her of his daughter Jade.  
They ended the night pretty late, Linda went home forgetting, that Steph was staying with her.  
"Mom, for the love of God where have you been, I've been worried sick about you" Steph said,   
when Linda entered the house.  
"Steph, This is my house, I can enter and leave it, as I feel fit. Shouldn't you be doing   
something else then sit around and "worry" about what I do" Linda answered.  
"You right, It was, when I got here, the attorney stopped by and told me to give this you.  
That's when I remembered what today was and I felt bad about earlier today." Steph said.  
Linda took the envelop "Its all right, go on to bed, I'll see you in the morning"  
Stephanie did as her mother said. Linda went and sat on the couch and opened the letter.   
She figured it to be business, but she was wrong.  
Apparently Vince had written a letter and wanted it to be given to Linda four years after his   
death. She found this to be quit odd, but then again it really didn't surprise her much.   
He always was a goofball.  
  
  
  
Dear Linda:  
If you are reading this, then I fear the worst has happened and I am no longer here.   
I'm so sorry to leave like this, you know I would never want you to suffer and be unhappy for me.  
Basically this letter is a way for me to check up on you even though I'm no longer around.  
I waited, for four years after my passing for it to be given to you. The reason is I want you to  
move on, I want you to be happy.  
You know I love you more than the world and my life was devoted to you. But this is my last   
request, that you go out and be happy. I know Stephanie is on your back about it, Now its me   
telling you to go.  
Remind the kids that I always have and forever will love them. Linda its time to move on.   
Please, I want you to date, be happy, remarry, just don't be alone. I love you and I'm sorry to   
have left things the way they were left. Take care of yourself, and the kids.  
Love Always,  
Vince  
  
Linda folded the letter, sat back and closed her eyes, as the tears rolled freely down her face.  
Stephanie had come down the stairs and she her mother in this state of sadness, she walked over  
and sat next to her. "It was from dad, wasn't it?,I got one, I'm guessing Shane also.  
He told me to take care of you and to make sure you weren't alone." She leaned her head on her  
mother's shoulder. "I really miss him."  
Linda reached over and rubbed Stephanie's head.   
"We all do, sweetie"  
Steph picked her head up, "Just a question for ya, where were all that time? Your not one to   
stay out this late, well at least not alone"  
Linda laughed a bit, " Nothing gets by you does it, Well, I went to the pub, your father and I  
went to every so often and I was talking to a friend,hence the reason of me being late"  
"A friend, right. Does this "friend" have a name?" Steph question.  
"Al, all right, are you happy. His name was Al" Linda smiled.  
Steph giggled,"Ok, I'm done, thats all I wanted to know. I'm going to bed" Steph walked with an   
evil looking grin on her face as she went up-stairs. 


	3. haha There's a third part

Linda was up on time and was set to leave the house, another day at the office, filled with   
meetings, paperwork, phone calls and deals.  
Today she was to meet with some of the new talent, that was coming in the next few weeks.  
"I am done" Linda said checking her watch.  
"Will you be in tomorrow?" Sandie asked as Linda was preparing to leave.  
"I doubt it, tomorrow is Saturday and I plan on taking the whole weekend off" Linda smiled.  
"Right, then why are you taking work home with you" Sandie asked.  
"Well, I don't know, just in case I guess."Linda laughed and left.  
  
It was about three days later when Linda returned to the pub.  
AL sat at the end of the bar reading over paper, his glasses on the top of his head and his   
briefcase open. He ignored the world going on around him, Linda walked in and noticed this.  
He didn't really talk to those around him, and from the short period of time she was standing  
there she seen a few women walk up to him and try to start a conversation. In fact it took her   
a moment to notice she was standing there watching him. Linda causally walked over and sat   
besides him. "You like to work don't you?", Al smiled when he looked up at her "It gives  
something to do with my time, and I do recall you telling me you also enjoyed working, so who   
should be the one to talk here" he laughed.  
Linda laugh "All right, I'll give ya that one. You know for someone who sits here and works,   
I'm trying to figure out why you chose here."  
"Well the place is half owned by my brother and I own the other, so I sit here and watch my   
investment"  
Linda nodded, "I see, smart idea"  
Al smiled some more "I also don't like to sit at home by myself, but besides me, how about we   
go out for dinner, unless you would like to stay here, but in my opinion this scene is a bit   
boring."  
"Yeah, we could do that" Linda said.  
  
"That's where you were all night, I called like four times, I started to worry" Stephanie said   
on the other line. Linda was smiling and shaking her head as she sat at the kitchen table.   
"Steph, I really can't wait for you to meet him, he's such a nice guy"  
"Wow, Mom, I can't believe what I'm hearing, you really like him, a lot it seems" Steph said   
amazed.  
"I do" Linda smiled, "Well, As much as I would love to sit here and talk with you, I have to run,  
I have meetings to attend, so I'll talk to ya later, Bye"  
"You work to much, Bye sweetie"  
  
Steph was right she was out late into the night which was very unlikely of Linda, But she had   
such a good time. They had gone to a small restaurant a few blocks from Titan, they talked about  
life and work, the world and how it needs to be run. He enjoyed hearing about Shane and Steph   
and stories of when they were growing up. But Linda was totally amazed on how he had raised a   
child on his own, a girl nonetheless. He told her about Jade's first year in high school in   
which he went crazy over problems he didn't know how to handle. After dinner, Linda showed him   
Titan towers, "Come on, I will show you the inside"  
She entered the security code and unlocked the door, the light went on throughout the building.   
She led him to the elevator.  
"Let me guess, top floor?" he asked a bit worried.  
"afraid of heights" she asked, she took his hand "its not that high up"  
He looked her in the eyes and smiled, they reached the top and walked down the hall to an office   
he could assume was hers "Nice and the view is awesome" he walked over the massive window,   
she stood next to him. He was caught up in the whole night he didn't realize he was staring at   
her "If I forget, I wanted to say how much I enjoy spending time with you" Linda smiled and   
hadn't even realized he had taken both her hands in his. "I should be thanking you, I haven't   
felt this happy in awhile"  
"Your really happy?" he asked as he put his hands around her waist.  
"yeah" she smiled, he tilted her head towards him "So am I" he said before he leaned over and  
kissed her, and this was no kiss good night, it was the real deal, but Linda didn't fight it,   
she put her arms around his neck. He pulled back "Sorry, I just couldn't stop myself"  
Linda still had her arms around his neck, she reached up kissed him lightly "That's all right"   
She smiled  
  
The ringing of the phone brought Linda back into reality, "Hello"  
"Mom, Hey, listen I don't have much time to talk right now, but I wanted to know if you wanted   
to meet me for lunch"  
"Shane, I would love to, I'll meet you at 12:30"  
"All right, love ya bye"  
  
She hadn't hung up with Shane for two seconds and the phone rang again.  
"Hello"  
"Good morning, I thought I would call before I had to go to work today"  
The voice on the other line made her smile, in fact whenever she thought about him it made her  
smile. "Has anyone ever told you, you work to much" she laughed  
"Come to think of it this real beautiful woman once told me that, and I was wondering if she   
would like to have dinner with me tonight"  
"Well, how about this, you come on up and I'll cook tonight"  
"Sounds good, I'll see ya around eight?" Al said, she could just see the grin on his face.  
"eight it is"  
"I'll see ya then, bye"  
"bye" she smiled  
  
"Mom your late, I started to get nervous" Shane said standing up and pulling out the chair for   
her to sit.  
"I'm sorry Shane, I was a bit busy" Linda said sitting down  
"No need to apologize" Shane said "So Steph tells me you've been out lately, So are you going to  
tell me or are we going to play twenty questions here"  
Linda laughed, there was a lot of Vince in Shane "We could play twenty questions but I'll save  
ya the time, His name is Al, he is an attorney for the gov. He has an eighteen years old   
daughter and I really enjoy being around him. Anything else you want to know?"  
Shane smiled "Nope, that's enough me, but I have one more question and that all"  
Linda wasn't really paying much attention to the last statement he said for a handful of men in   
suits caught her eye as they walked by the table. When the last man passed she smiled and the  
man winked at her.  
"I'm sorry Shane, I didn't catch the last thing you said" Linda said giving her full attention   
to Shane.  
"Whoa, What was that about?" Shane asked But before she could answer the man returned and knelt  
down ext to Linda "Sorry to bother your Lunch, but when I saw you with the fine young gentleman   
I got a bit nervous"  
Linda smiled "Al, I want you to me Shane"  
Al stood up and smiled "I was joking from all the things I heard about you I knew who you were,   
Nice to meet you Shane, I'm Al" he reached over and shook Shane's hand   
Shane Smiled, it was obvious that the two really did like each other "Al, Its nice to meet you"  
Al turned his attention back to Linda, "Well, I must return I left my assistant with clients"   
he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek "I'll see you later tonight"  
"Bye" She said still smiling  
Al had walked away and Linda was still in a daze. "Mom, Mom, Hello" Shane said trying to get her   
attention, Linda snapped out of it.  
  
  
  
"You met him, what's he like, how does he treat Mom, do you like him, will I like him" Steph   
asked as she walked with Shane down the hall of Titan.  
"calm down Steph, one question at a time, Yes I did meet him, he's a real nice guy, and Mom   
really seems to like him and from what I picked up he really seems to like Mom. She seemed so   
happy, I couldn't believe it, I thought she seemed a bit relaxed and happier lately now I know   
why."  
"Ohhh, I can't wait to meet him, why can't I find someone like that, All I have is Paul" Steph  
said.  
"Hey what about Paul" he said walking up behind her.  
"Nothing sweetie I was saying how happy I was that Mom, found such a sweet man, I was joking,   
don't smile at me like that" Steph said laughing  
"What are you two laughing about" Linda said stepping off the elevator.  
"Mom, That's not fair, I want to me Al, Shane got to" Steph smiled.  
Linda laughed and walked down to her office "Actually, Al suggested that you and Shane join us   
for dinner at the house, In fact, Shane come here for minute" Linda called out.  
"Yea" he said entering the office.  
"Will you and Marissa stop by for dinner tonight, And Steph you bring Paul" Linda said befor   
she was cut off by Stephine  
"And Mom will have Al" she said laughing  
"Right, any way, ya Marissa and I will be there" Shane said ignoring Steph  
"So Steph you come by around six to help" Linda asked  
"Yeah"  
"All right, I have to finish a few things, now go, so I can get them done" Linda said pushing   
Steph out.  
  
Dinner went well, Steph really liked Al, she believed he was just what her mother was needing.   
Shane liked him, but was still protective.  
Paul agreed with Steph when she said he was perfect for her mother.  
  
"Shane, I like him, he's sweet and your mother is happy when he is around" Marissa said opening  
the door of the car.  
"Yeah, He seems like a nice guy, but you have to see where I'm coming from here. This is Mom,   
god help him if he hurts her" Shane said.  
"I don't think he will, he seem just as happy as your mother, their so cute together, especially  
when they thought no one was watching"  
"Marissa, you sound like a school girl over there" 


	4. Oh look I'm not done

It had been almost two months since they started going out, they were always together, Steph was  
rally happy for her mother. Now Linda had yet to me his daughter for she had gone to a 13 week   
training camp before she and Al had met. Oh ho that was about to change, for she was coming   
tomorrow.  
  
"I'm really nervous" Linda said sitting next to him on the couch.  
"Don't be, Jade is nothing to be nervous about" he said  
"What if she doesn't like me?"  
"She never judges people without giving them a chance" he said putting his arm around her   
"I know for a fact, she'll like you"  
Linda smiled "And how can you be so sure"  
"Cause I like you" he said looking into her eyes "Have I told how beautiful you are"  
"You tell me daily" She smiled  
"Well that's only because its true" he said.  
he lean downed and kissed her.  
"mmm, I'm going to be late" she said quickly checking her watch  
"All Right, meet for lunch" He asked  
"Yeah"  
He stopped her when they reached the front door "these last two months have been nothing but   
greatness, and when Emily died, I never thought, I really didn't think I would ever"  
"Al sweetie what are you trying to say"  
"I guess what I really trying to say is I love you"  
There wasn't much of a reaction from Linda, she looked more shocked then anything.   
"I have to go, I'll be late" she said before rushing out the door.  
Linda took off towards Titan. " How could he say that" she thought to herself. Her whole meeting  
was thrown off track by what he said, she couldn't seem to pay attention to anything that was   
being said.  
"I'm sorry gentlemen, But I have to run, Shane here will inform me of everything"  
Where was she to go, she need to think and she needed to be alone.  
She walked down the path, it was a nice day, but looked like rain. she walked to the end and   
stopped. She looked down at the grave stone. "Vince what am I to do, I miss you so much and  
I know your watching down on me. When you left that was it, I wanted to get through life. You   
weren't supposed to leave me like this, I love you so much, You would have liked Al he's a great   
guy, Al loves me but that's not the problem, the problem is that I think I love him to"  
  
The meeting ended hours ago, Shane was still looking for his mother, he needed to know if she   
was OK. He searched through Titan, he search the house. It was Al he concluded, he must have   
done something to hurt her. Shane was going to kill him. Shane knew where he lived and he   
couldn't get there fast enough.  
Al answered the door and Shane was quick to jump on him, he grabbed Al by the collar of his   
shirt against the wall.  
"What did you do to my mother" Shane yelled  
"Shane I've tried calling you, I haven't herd from your mother since I last saw her this morning"  
"Yeah well she left the meeting early, she looked upset and was on the verge of crying,   
What did you do?" he wasn't yelling but he still used a high tone of voice.  
"First of all let me go" Shane let him go and stepped back "Shane, We were sitting here, and she  
had to go, but before she left, I told her That I never thought there would be someone after   
Emily, and then I told her"  
Al had to turn around and breath, he may have just lost the greatest thing in life, he suddenly  
felt like everything was closing in on him.  
"What, what did you tell her" Shane asked  
"Shane, I told her I loved her" Al said sitting down.  
"Sorry I yelled at you like that, It was just, I was worried that you might have hurt her"   
Shane said calmly.  
"I would never, Shane I can understand If she doesn't want to talk to me right now, but find her   
and make sure she's all right"  
Jade came walking through "I'll be back later, I'll call if I'm running late" she said as she  
walked out the door and a few second later came back in, "Thanks dad, I love ya and don't worry  
everything will be all right"  
Al smiled a bit, "Love you to, have fun and be careful"  
Shane smiled "Your daughter?"  
"Yeah, she got home a day early, your mother was nervous about meeting her, but Jade already   
likes her." Al shook his head. "Go, you need to find your mother make sure she's not, injured or  
anything bad like that"  
Shane nodded and left, he had no clue where to look to find her, but he felt bad for Al, he   
really did love her and had no intention of hurting her.   
Shane had almost given up on where his mother could be, If he hadn't stopped for gas he would   
still be searching. He wasn't really paying much attention when he open the door to go inside.  
"Whoa Buddy, your better watch yourself, you nearly knocked me senseless" Shane looked up and   
saw Jade, Al daughter.  
"I'm sorry I guess my mind is else where" he said.  
"By the look on your face I'm guessing, you still haven't found your mother have you" She asked  
"No, I haven't and I've run out of places to look"  
"I bet I know where she is" Jade said stepping out of the way of incoming people  
"Really?" Shane questioned  
"I may be wrong, but I'm almost sure, Earlier today, My father got a bit nervous and scared that  
by what he said, so when he's put in a position like that he'll go and talk to my mother. So I   
bet that your mother has ..."  
"Gone to talk to my father" Shane cut her off.  
Jade smiled, she knew she was right and that he hadn't thought of that.  
"Damn, that should have been the first place I went, and Shit I'll be damned if I'm not about an  
hour away from there" Shane said exasperated that he hadn't check there already.  
"You need to go, and go fast" Jade said.  
"Thanks Jade, I'm off" Shane said running to his car.  
"And be careful, there's a lot of traffic" she yelled after him.  
Jade walked to her truck, "how could that not be the first place to check" she asked herself   
"Duh"  
  
Shane was going way over the limit and of course it had to start raining. By the time he got   
there it was dark and raining. He ran as fast as he could, but when he got there, his mother had  
left. He tell she was there, fresh flowers were set next to his name. Shane stood there for a   
moment. Tears started to build up in his eyes, "Hey pops, I bet you know why I'm here, you   
always were watching out for us. Mom needs you the most right now, I'm sure you'll help her get  
through all of this. you would really like Al, he's a nice guy, I can see why Mom likes him so   
much. I really miss you, we all do.  
  
Shane took the drive back to his house easy, for some reason he had a peace of mind knowing that  
everything was being watched over.  
Shane opened the door Marissa was sitting in a chair waiting for him,"Shane where have you been?"  
she jumped up when he entered the room.  
"Sorry I should have called when I realized how late I was, I really am sorry"  
"Shane Your mother called she's at home, she said to call her in the morning and not to worry   
she is all right" Marissa said.  
"All right, thanks" he said walking up the stairs.  
"Shane" Marissa called after him.  
"Yeah" he said stopping half way.  
"You went to see you father again haven't you" she asked  
Yeah, when I was looking for Mom"  
"I know you miss him, hell Shane we all miss him, but let me help you out when your so upset"   
she pleaded with him from the bottom of the stairs.  
Shane sat down in the middle of the stair case, " I guess its so hard for me to grasp the   
concept of someone replacing him." Marissa walked up and sat next to him, " He's not replacing   
your father, he knows how much everyone loved Vince, but in reality here Al really loves your   
mother and whether she wants to realize it, I believe she loves him to"  
"That's what scares me" Shane sighed, "how did she sound when she called, happy, sad, what"  
"She didn't sound like the Linda I've see these last two months, I think you should call Steph   
and let her know what's going on"  
Shane did that he called Steph, but she did the oddest things, she said that Mom needs to sort   
this out herself. Shane was a bit shocked Steph never let anyone do things themselves,   
But she was right.  
Linda didn't call Al, or see him for at least a week, she worked all the time and Al being the   
kind of guy he was didn't feel the need to push her, when Shane had saw Jade again she said he   
wasn't going to push her and that he understood.  
  
Shane and Steph were walking down the hall of titan talking. "Shane, buddy hold up, we need to   
talk"  
"Who is that?"Steph asked when they stopped.  
"That's Jade, Al's daughter"  
Steph stood there shocked. "Shane, whoa man you have to do something he's driving me nuts"   
Jade said.  
"Who" Steph asked "My father, he has become so depressed, he goes to work comes home goes to   
work comes home, but says nothing, he's just going throught the movements of life" Jade   
explained  
"mom's the same way" Steph said  
"Ah, You must be Stephanie, yes" Jade asked finally figuring out who she was. "Yeah, and you   
must be Jade, nice to meet you" Steph said.  
"Something has to been done" Shane said  
"About what" Linda asked coming up from behind. They all jumped not knowing how much she heard.  
"Umm, about a friend" Steph said.   
"Oh all right, I don't believe we met" Linda said looking at Jade.  
"No, you haven't, she's a friend of mine, Jade" Shane jumped in.  
"Yeah, Shane was going to beat the hell out of my father" Jade said.  
"But I realized how wrong I was, when I realized what a nice guy he was" Shane quickly answered.  
Linda was a little confused by the three of them, " Well then all right" she said and was about  
to leave.  
"Mom why don't you join Shane and myself for dinner tonight." Steph quickly added.   
"I have a few late meetings which means I'll be here late" Linda said  
"All right, I'll talk to ya later" Steph said  
"Hey I have to run, I have an idea, gotta go" Jade said taking off down the halls.  
Linda was working later then she expected, she sat in her office finishing up the last of the   
paper work. She stood up and turned to look out the window, she stood there for a moment,   
remembering that is was that very same spot where Al had first kissed her. A smile came over her  
face. "Its a nice view" a voice behind her said, Linda did not need to turn around she knew who   
it was.  
"That it is" she replied he was standing right behind her, she could smell his cologne and God   
did he smell good. He turned her around and took her hand, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."  
"No, It wasn't you" she jumped in," when you told me that you loved me, its just that I got   
scared, I had loved Vince for so long, and it scared me when I realized I was in love" The tears   
were rolling down her face, "I was waiting for you to come back to me so I could tell you, that   
I love you to"  
He wiped the tears from her face" I guess I should have sooner"  
He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, it was so good to have her back, it was good she  
couldn't see the tears that were actually in his eyes, He lifted her chin up and looked into   
her eyes,"I love you" he said as she now wiped the tears from his eyes "I love you to" she said,  
as he kissed her. 


	5. End

"I told you it would work" Jade said as she, Steph and Shane sat in the parking lot.   
"Let me see" Steph said as she took the binoculars from Jade "ohh, I might cry" Steph said.  
"How did you know it would work" Shane asked  
"Can't you figure it out, its the place of their first kiss, of course it would" Jade Said  
"Wait, you mean to tell me their first kiss was in mom's office" Shane asked.  
"Didn't you know that" Steph asked her older brother who looked dumb.  
"No" Shane answered.  
"Well, I'm gonna go, nights still young" Jade said checking her watch  
"Its about one in the morning, where you gonna go" Shane asked.  
"Clubs man, there are tons of them opened all night, I'm gonna get my groove on tonight buddy,  
anyone else wanna come" Jade asked  
"Hey Paul is on the road, and I don't have work so I'm game" Steph jumped in.  
Shane shook his, I have work and a wife, so I'm going home.  
  
Linda woke up to the beeping of the alarm clock, but wait a minute her clock didn't beep. She   
opened her eyes fully to see Al reach over and just throw the thing across the room. She smiled   
when he reached over and pulled her closer to him."Good morning" he said. "Morning" She Smiled   
as she felt him hold her close. " So what do you want to do today" he asked her. "Well, we have   
to get up, cause we're meeting with Stephanie at Shane's house today"   
"All right, then later on you can meet Jade" He said stretching his back. Al and Linda pulled up   
to Steph house.  
When Linda walked in Steph was walking around half a sleep. Shane and Marissa had left early  
that morning to finsh a few things at work.  
"Late night Steph" Linda asked. " yeah, a little to late and a little too much to drink"   
Steph said. "Who did you go with?, I know Paul's on the road" Linda asked, but no sooner before   
Steph answered, the sound of some falling down the stairs caught her attention,   
"Oh for the love of Jesus himself" Jade yelled.  
"What did you do" Steph laughed at the sight of jade sitting on the floor.  
"Jade Marie Conners, what in the blue hell" Al asked in a rather scary tone.   
"Oh shit" Jade silently said to herself, "Must you yell" Jade said getting up.   
"Don't even tell me you were out all night" he asked  
"No, I wasn't" she said, but the look he was giving her scared the hell out of her   
"All right I was, but must you give the evil death stare, I feel as though I turning to   
stone here"  
"Don't try getting out of this, and where is your car?I didn't see outside " he asked  
Jade tried to remember, but it was no use,she was having a hard time putting two and two together  
"Steph, where is my car" Jade asked.  
"Neither one of us could drive so we left it at the underground" Steph said.   
"Oh that's right, Travis drove us here" Jade said with a smile.  
"What? How much did you have to drink? Oh Am I going to kill you and secondly  
Who is Travis" he asked more pissed then ever,"A friend" Jade said looking at the floor,   
"looked like more then friends to me" Steph accidentally said loud enough for everyone to hear.   
Al had turned a bright shade of red and it was at this point Linda decided she should step in.  
"All right, Al calm down and breath, Jade sweetie where are the keys to your car?" Linda asked,  
Jade gave her the keys, Al was still a bright shade of red and looked ready to kill.  
"Al look at it this way, at least she didn't drive" Linda said trying to calm him down,  
"At least I haven't killed her yet" he said in and ice cold tone.  
"Steph, honestly go back to bed, causeyou like crap and I'll talk to you later" Linda said taking   
Al and leading him out the door, with Jade following far behind.  
When they were outside Al had made three attempts to go after her, but everytime Linda held him   
back. "Give me your keys, Your not in a state to drive" She said taking his keys also. Linda   
drove down to the Underground, where Jades Dodge Durrango sat."I'll drive Jade's car and I'll   
meet back at your house" Linda said, before she could finish Jade flew out of the car and said   
she was going with her. Linda took Al's hand,"Relax, she's young and your only young once,you   
need to calm down and relax, if you drive in this kind of state you'll end up getting hurt,please   
don't go and get yourself hurt" She said before walking over to Jade's car.  
Jade climbed into the front seat. "Nice car" Linda said getting in. Linda looked over at  
Jade who seemed more relaxed then five minutes ago. "So your a friend of Shane's" she asked.   
Jade smiled "yeah, I met Shane when he tried to kill my father, and then I ran into him again on  
his search for you that day" Jade explained the whole story to her on the ride home. "So that's  
how your father knew I was there, But how did you know about that being the place" Linda asked.  
"He told me. He was so excited for me to meet you and I told him anyone who makes you that   
happy is cool by me", "Well let me ask you one more question, Who is Travis and do I have to  
worry about your father trying to kill him"  
Jade smiled and turned a bit red "I've known Travis for ever, we started going out the day I   
returned home"  
"Your father never mentioned what kind of training you were at" Linda said, "It was a CSI course  
down south, the Criminal scene haw always been a thing for me, its real cool" Jade answered.  
Some how Linda and Jade returned back before he did, Jade ran in circle for like three minutes   
finding somewhere to hide, but Linda assured her not to worry. Linda sat on the couch reading   
the paper when Jade sat next to her, " you truly are a great person and I can see why my father   
listens and loves you so much, and yet after you've seen me at my worst today, you still didn't   
judge me, that's cool, here that is why I want you to have this" Jade gave her necklace it was a  
Celtic symbol meaning love and unity. " it was given to me by a good friend and now I want you   
to have it"  
Linda was overjoyed that she had come to think of her so highly, the sound of Al's car pulling   
up, sent Jade up stairs. Al sat next to Linda and sighed, "I really didn't want you to meet her  
like that, But I'm sorry" The necklace caught his eye, "love and unity, Celtic symbol"  
"Jade gave it to me" Linda said leaning against him.  
"I remember when she got them from her grandfather, there were four of them, Emily has one, I   
still wear mine, as does Jade, and her giving the fourth to you means a whole lot" Al stood up   
and then sat on the table in front of Linda,"I love you Linda more than anything, and after Em I  
didn't think it was possible. I had planned on waiting, but I can't wait any longer." Al got   
down on one knee before her, " these times we've been together have been the happiest moments   
and I don't want to chance losing like I almost did" Linda knew what he was about to do, tears  
filled her eyes. Al took her hand, it was then that he noticed that she had removed the ring   
she wore from Vince. Anyway he took her hand and with the other he took out a ring box and   
opened it. "Linda will you marry me" he asked Tears were rolling down her checks, she seemed  
short of breath."yes" she said with excitement, he slid the ring on her finger and she jumped   
into his arms. The sun was setting, Al and Linda had drifted off into a nap as they laid on the  
couch. Jade sat on the porch with Steph, Shane and Marissa. " Go ahead and say Shane I know you  
want to" Jade said poking at him, " I won't say anything" he said, "its easy, just say Jade you   
are a genius, You called it, you are a psychic" Jade laughed. " I still don't know how you did it"  
Marissa said. " I didn't do anything, All I did was give em a push" Jade smiled  
"Go ahead and say it I am God" Jade laughed,   
"You are to loud" Al said opening the screen door. He sat down on the porch swing and Linda sat  
next to him. "Most you keep on poking me" Shane said.  
"Yes, until you say it, you must say Jade you rule, you know all" Jade laughed.  
As Linda and Al watched them all tease and argue with each other, the a few elderly ladies  
walking noticed them laughing and having a good time stopped, "Its nice to have so many friends" one of them said.  
"we're not friends" Shane yelled out "We're Family" he and Jade said together.  
Linda and Al watched and Smiled, that's right they were family. 


	6. The Final Final ending

It had been a year after Al had asked her to marry him, and they had no intention to rush the  
wedding, for they both knew that this was a big step for the both of them. They had done a lot in  
that time, for instance they both had a lot of memories in the houses they lived in, For Linda  
that was the house her and Vince shared a lot of good times and for Al, well he raised Jade in  
that home, and that was the first house that he and Emily had bought.  
"We'll build a new one, a new life and new memories will be made there" he said the one day  
as they sat on a park bench near the lake.  
"Where?" Linda asked at his sudden excitement to build a new home.  
" Years ago I inherited twelve acres of land when my grandfather passed away. Its been unused  
for years. Its in the country, not many house around, the only lights are from the moon and stars  
We could have horses, cows, chicken, goats, whatever we want. and its only about twenty minutes  
from titan"  
Linda pondered this for a moment, a smile came across her face, "It would be nice to get away  
from it all"  
  
They built a house, well actually now it was a home for it was a new beginning for Al and Linda.  
Also during this time Jade was given a full scholarship to the Arts instituate,in which was a bit  
of a problem.  
"Its in New York" Al not minding the tone of his voice for he was a bit irritated.  
"Yeah, but dad its an awesome school, I'm not going to pass on it" Jade argued back.  
"What happened to West Point, what happened to majoring in Criminal Justice?" he yelled  
"Oh hell, that was all you. Just because you went there doesn't mean I want to, and criminal  
justice is so not for me. I can't believe you haven't even taken notice to the awards I won  
for photography and computer arts," she said walking off.  
"We are not done here" Al yelled. He was in such a mood, he didn't hear Linda return from  
her three day trip to L.A.  
"Your done now" she said entering the room and putting her bags down. He had now developed  
a major headache and he so need to sit down. He sat in his recliner and rubbed his temples.  
It was about two minutes later, Linda came over and sat on the arm of the chair. " Here, take  
these, Its motrin, you can stop looking at them something illegal"  
Al took the Motrin and in one swift movement pulled her down onto his lap. "How was your trip?"  
"We can talk about my trip later, right now, we need to discuss the problem your having with  
Jade"   
"There is no problem" he answered, Linda laughed "No problem, you were yelling when i walked  
in the door, and you've given yourself such a headache you can barely stand up"  
Al sighed and shook his head "She wants to go to school in new York"  
Linda jumped with excitement, "She was accepted to the art institute?"  
Al stood up, but got dizzy and had to sit down, "you knew" he asked  
"I had some of the photographers at titan help her with her portfolio" she smiled  
"so you were in on this whole deal" he said irritated.  
"Al sweetie, I know you had big planed for her, but those were your planes and dreams not hers,  
have you seen some of the work she has done. Its unbelievable. This is what she wants to do, you  
really can't deny her of this. I won't let you. and besides New York is not far from here, Steph  
lives in New York, and sh'd take good care of Jade"  
Al sighed this was a losing battle "I don't doubt that for one minute, its I don't know, I   
always wanted what's best for her"  
"This is what's best, she knows what's best for her, she's not little anymore, come I'll get you  
Something to eat" She said  
Al stood up, and even though he was still a bit dizzy, he tried to walk through it, But he got  
real light headed and dropped to his knees. "Al"She yelled as flashes of Vince ran   
through her mind. She knelt down beside him. "Everything's fine" he said reassuring her that he   
was OK. Why hadn't she noticed that his face was still red and she assumed the sweating was from  
him yelling and being upset.  
"Al, sweetie what's wrong?" she asked, "I'm fine" he said getting up and leaning against a wall.  
"No, your not" She put her hand to his head, "Your developing a fever, Al how long have you been  
sick?" she asked concerned about his health.  
"umm" he closed his eyes and once again started to fall, luckily for him Linda was there or he  
would have cracked his head off the table."I'm fine" he said, she wasn't sure who he trying to  
convince of that.  
If Jade hadn't been home, Linda would have never been able to get him up the stairs. It only  
took about twenty minutes to get to the bedroom. Jade went to get doctor Kepler who lived   
about two miles down the road.  
" You never did tell how your trip was?" He said as Linda loosened his tie and took it off him.  
"You have bad timing when it comes to wanting to talk about a trip" Linda said, she was still   
shocked that he had gone to work. "I can't believe, you went to work in this condition" she said  
unsnapping the suspenders from his pants."You know you work too much" she smiled  
Al smiled and took her hand which was unbuttoning his sweat soaked shirt."Thank you for being   
here, and you better watch out for something I didn't eat is about to come back up" he said before   
darting to the bathroom, once again he was lucky that the clostest bathroom was right there in   
the room or other wise there would be a mess to clean up. And I doubt neither Linda or Jade was  
up to that job. Well, by the time Jade returned with Dr. Kepler, Al was in a pair of gym shorts   
and a shirt that was already soaked with sweat. Linda had changed into wind pants and a hoodie  
and was applying a wet rag to his head, as he laid on the floor near the bathroom.  
"He looks bad" Jade said looking down upon her father, "Actually" she said with a laugh "He   
reminds me of one of those animals you want to kick, just to see if its alive" She laughed  
"But I won't kick ya, all though I want to, won't let me go to New York" she said mumbling  
the last part to herself.  
"You can go, but we'll talk later" he said in a hoarse voice. Linda smiled as she rubbed his  
head, as Dr. Kepler took pulse and his temperature.  
"Yeah, well it won't be today, or tomorrow, it might be the end of the week" Dr. Kepler said  
searching his bag. "You are not to leave this room, you need to stay in bed and rest for the   
week or otherwise you'll get worse" Kepler said. "Then I'll be leaving, last thing I want is  
what you have" Jade said leaving the room.  
  
Well, for five days, Linda worked from the house and slept in the guest room, last thing she needed  
was to get sick, Linda sat in the guest room on the bed reading, when the phone rang,   
she quickly grabbed it, "Hello" she answered.  
"hey Mom" Steph said from the other line.  
"Hey Steph, What's up?" Linda asked. "Nothing, I just got in from Nevada and I'm at Shane's now,  
How's Al? Getting well I hope"  
"Al's getting better, whatever it was he had hit him hard, But he's so stubborn, he would not ask  
for help when it was obvious he needed it."  
Steph laughed, " I think he just didn't want you to feel as though you had to be there for his  
every need"  
Linda smiled she knew Steph was right, "But his fever did break and he is able to keep some food  
down, so he should be back to normal in a day or two."  
"That's great, Well I'm gonna run, do you want me to bring you anything" Steph asked.  
"No, Steph, we're good, I'll talk to ya tomorrow" Linda said.  
She hung up the phone and continued reading, she really wasn't paying much attention, so she  
never heard the door open, and she didn't see Al walk in. He was still wet from the shower he   
took and had cleaned up, as you can guess he hadn't shaved in five days and well he looked as  
though he lived out in the woods. Anyway she finally realized his presence when he jumped down   
next to her,"What are you doing up?" She asked, "I've been up for about an hour now" He said  
wrapping his arms around her, "that I can see" She said rubbing his arms.   
"So what are you reading" He asked.   
They spent the rest of the night that way, she explained the book, from that point she just  
laid there in his arms, not reading, not talking, just taking in the moment.  
  
All was going well, that is up until they actually met Travis. Now when Jade said she was going  
out all those nights Al assumed it was with her friends, never did he expect to meet Travis.  
In Al's mind Travis was no one he had to worry about, Jade had only mentioned his name once and  
that was when he had driven Steph and Jade to Shane's house that night where they were both a  
little tipsy.  
Al and Linda had gone out to dinner, Jade wasn't home, they figured they'd be back before she was  
Where they wrong, Jade and Travis decided to stay in and watch a movie, But it seems they found  
other things to do, now they hadn't fully sealed the deal there on the couch, but if Al and Linda  
walked in fifteen minutes later, they would have walked in on a whole lot more.  
"I can't believe this, your grounded, I can't even explain how grounded you are, and who was that  
Better not be someone you net tonight, hell it better not be someone you met last week" He yelled  
Jade looked to Linda for help, But Linda put her hands up as if though to say her father was right.  
"Don't look for help, who was he?" Al yelled again. Jade took two steps back "Travis" she said.  
It took Al a minute to realize who Travis was "I'm going to kill him, and I'm going to kill you,  
up until then go to your room, don't argue don't say anything"  
Jade opened her mouth as if to say something "No, don't talk" Al said cutting her off.  
"So what now" Linda asked, Al paced back and forth still very pissed off. "She's convent and  
becoming a nun is what I want to do, but I can't do that, because I know its just the nature of  
things for me to just, oh damn, why are some things so hard?"  
Linda laughed "Its the way of life, but besides that you did know that she and Travis had been  
seeing each other since the day she returned, I'm not saying what went on here was right"  
Al stopped pacing "Of course I didn't know, do you honestly think she would tell me something like  
that" he sighed "every since she turned sixteen, it seems all we do is argue with each other"  
"Al that is nothing different from any other parent, Steph would tell me she hated me, I knew it  
wasn't true, its just kids growing up"  
Well Al had to accept that Jade was indeed an adult, They had a long discussion about everything,  
and eventually he had learned to somewhat like Travis.  
  
Linda smiled and looked out the window, she was staying at Shane's house with Marissa and Steph,  
As Paul and Shane was with Al at their house.  
"It has been one hell of a year" Steph said as she sat next to her mother, "You can say that"   
Marissa said joining her.  
"How about the giant surprise party, how great was that" Steph said, "Yeah who would have guessed  
that their birthday was two days apart" Marissa said.  
"That was one big party, I've never seen so many people have so much fun" Linda laughed "I still  
can't believe that all of you went up there with guitar and sang coppa cabana, that's a memory"  
Marissa and Steph laughed "Oh that was the brainstorm of Shane and Jade" Marissa said, "you had  
to see the two of them trying to figure out the notes for the guitar, at one point she was ready  
to smack him over the head with it, I've never seen two people who act as though their five"  
Linda laughed, "Then you weren't around, when Steph and Jade were dropping water balloons out the  
window at titan"  
"Wait a second, wasn't you and Al, who came after us with super soakers" Steph said "also, you  
never did tell what big planes you and Al had for your birthday"  
Linda smiled "I'll tell ya when you get older"  
The three of them laughed.  
  
"Al sit down, your making me nervous and I'm already married" Shane said freaking. Al smiled  
"I'm just nervous, yet excited"  
"Yeah well you two had some journey together" Paul said  
"But it was all worth it, and will be. to tell ya the truth, she helped me get through a lot more  
than I wished to"  
"Ohh, Like Travis, I don't really like him" Shane said. Al laughed, "Shane I never really did  
thank you"  
"For what?" Shane asked. "You really have been the big brother to Jade" Al said.  
"He's very protective of Steph and Jade, ah hell Shane even tried to kill me once " Paul said.  
"Any ways Thank you for watching over her, I know she thinks highly of you" Al said  
"Anytime" Shane answered.  
The loud bass of music let them know that Jade was there. She entered through the kitchen where  
all three men where standing around. "Please don't let me stop your fun, looks like too much for  
me to handle, bunch of fun lovin guys here" she said with her usual attitude of sarcasm.  
"Yeah, I knew you can't handle fun like this" Shane said. "Right, You need to get a life" she  
quickly replied. "I'm married I don't need a life anymore" Shane laughed.  
"Why don't ya'll play the x box, its hooked up and Shane guess what I have for it, I have   
the new Raw game, so maybe here's your chance to actually win" Jade laughed.  
"hahaha, yeah, not funny, that was just cold" Shane said looking serious.  
"Ah, I'm not sorry, so sit on that, but for the reason I'm here, I was sent here by Marissa,  
Shane you retard you forgot your shoes" Jade said throwing them at him.  
"Whoa, your in a mood today?" Al said "I'm just tired and I need a nap before I got, so I'm gonna  
go" Jade said getting ready to leave.  
"Lets not be out all night, big day tomorrow" Al smiled.  
Jade smiled "Hey,Tommorow is your day, and Travis and I are going to see a movie, that's it."  
"all right, I'll talk to ya later, but do me a favor, come here" Al walked into his office, and  
from the desk drawer pulled a jewelry box with ribbon wrapped around it, "You know who to give  
this to?" he asked "No I don't can you explain to me who, cause for the last year I've had my  
head up my ass" Jade said before turning and leaving.  
"You really need that nap" Al called out to her. "Yeah I know" he heard her yell back.  
Al smiled and moved on.  
  
Night came by quickly, and now Linda, Steph and Marissa where sitting around watching movies,   
they would prepare for tomorrow but that had already been done, In fact they went over the  
checklist like five or six times. "An American President I've seen this one already"  
Marissa protested, "As have I, but its a good one and we'll watch it again"  
"Actually, Steph, I just saw this the other night" Linda said, "No way, Mom this is our movie,  
your supposed to call and tell its on" Steph said.  
"Its wasn't on, Al went out and rented it" Linda smiled.  
"All right fine, We'll watch this, Riding in Cars with Boys, it just came out" Steph said putting  
the tape in, "I've already seen this" Jade said walking in and sitting down between Marissa and  
Linda. "I thought you were going out with Travis" Linda asked.   
"I don't feel like it" Jade said. "Well, that would be a first" Linda smiled  
"Yes it is, But besides that I have a delivery for you" Jade handed the box to Linda.  
She open the box, and somehow like it was timed the phone rang,"Hello" Linda answered  
"So I was sitting here and i thought I would call to see how your night was going" Al said from  
the other line. Linda smiled as she walked into the other room. Of course Steph and Marissa ran  
towards the kitchen to pick the phone to listen in on the conversation.  
"Its not the same without you, and the pearls are beyond beautiful"  
"Well there is nothing more beautiful than you" Al smiled  
"I really wish I was home with you"  
"There is no other place I rather be then with you and by this time tomorrow, it'll be you and  
me" Al said.  
"And tomorrow couldn't come sooner" She smiled.  
"No, it can't, and Now I hope your not having to much fun without me" He smiled, he could tell she  
was smiling just by the tone of her voice.  
"We're just sittin here talking and Steph decided we should watch a movie"  
"What are ya watching" he asked. "We were going to watch An American president" Linda laughed.  
"We never did see how the movie ended" Al laughed "I'm sure we could watch it again" Linda said   
"If your there with me, I don't think we'll ever see the ending" Al laughed.  
"I don't think I can ever watch that movie again" Steph whispered to Marissa  
"So what are dumb and dumber up to" Linda asked  
"wow, did she get that right"Marissa whispered to Steph as they listened.  
"Well last I knew they were playing the X box, but now from the sound of things I think, they're  
beating each other"  
"I hope Paul whips Shane's ass" Marissa giggled  
"I Really can't wait for tomorrow" Linda said  
"Neither can I, and I'll let you go now, I love you" Al said  
"Love you too, sweet dreams"  
"Only if your in them" Al said   
"Ooooohhhh"Steph and Marissa said at the same time forgetting about the phone.  
Al Laughed "So I'll see you tommorow,Maybe we could do dinner,movie,get married"  
"Night sweetie "Linda laughed as she hung up the phone and went back into the living room, Steph  
and Marissa tried to play it off as though they had sat there and did nothing.  
"You to are so unbelievably sad" Linda said, she noticed Jade had fallen asleep.  
  
"You are such a loser, you all three of them over there talking about how sweet you are and how  
come we aren't like you, you totally suck" Shane said when Al entered the room.   
"I can't believe you two have nothing better to do then listen in on a phone conversation like a  
couple of house wives" Al laughed heading towards the stairs.  
"You still suck" Shane said.   
"Well,I'm going up stairs, have a nice night" Al said leaving.   
"Good night Al, or can I call you Albert" Paul said mocking him.  
"Albert, now that's a suckie name, But my name is Alexander" he laughed.  
"why don't people call you Alex then?" Shane asked  
"I'll tell ya what, You guys can call me Alex" he said leaving.  
"You still suck" Paul yelled up after him.  
  
Linda finished up her tea and was sitting in the kitchen, Steph had gone to bed. Marissa walked  
in and sat down. "Tomorrow is a big day" Marissa said.  
"Oh that it is, But I'm not nervous. Cause I know its a new beginning"  
"Al is an unbelievable guy. we all love him" Marissa said.  
"You know I can sit here and I see a lot of Vince in him. In some ways their so a like, but then  
I can sit tell you how different they are. I'm really lucky. I never thought I would find someone  
else. But look how that turned out. Out of no where, I meet such a great man. But don't get me  
wrong he's not perfect, he always put everyone else before himself and he's such a country fan"  
Linda smiled.  
"Well, Its late, and tomorrow is your day, so you might want to get some sleep" Marissa said  
leaving to go up stairs. Linda was on her way up the stairs when something caught her attention,  
there it was, it was the picture she had taken a few months before he passed on. It was a picture  
of Vince and Shane in the ring, actually the picture was taken for a magazine shoot.  
Linda smiled, a feeling came over her in which she knew he was watching over her and he had sent  
her Al. "It was you and I from the beggining,the best of friends, the perfect team. But what do  
you do when that team breaks apart. Vince, I'll always love you, Meeting Al wasn't an accident,  
its for the best."  
  
The clock was ticking, it was almost time. Shane walked in through the front door, he looked   
almost as bad as Al did. It looked as though Al had been up all night, Shane hugged Al. They  
arrived at The church, it was filled from front to back and there people outside, even though  
she didn't have an on screen role, she had a huge fan base. Al walked up aisle and saw the whole  
WWF team. He took a seat in the front next to Steph and Paul, she immediately hugged him and  
began to cry. Jade was seated next to him. A bell rang and everyone stood up, the casket carrying  
Linda was brought to the front of the church. Al closed his eyes, his jaw clinched as tears built  
up in his eyes. She never made it to the wedding, a drunk driver killed her and her driver.  
It wasn't fair, he loved her so much, there was nothing, nothing he wouldn't do for her, and why  
does this happen, what did she do to cause this?   
Everyone had left the church and was on there way to the cemetery. Al stood alone in the middle  
of the church, he was pissed, he had finally found what was missing in his life and it was taken  
away to damn soon. "Why would you do this to me" he stood there looking at the cross. "I have  
done nothing wrong and neither has she and yet you take her away from the world, from her kids,  
from me" a hand on his shoulder cause him to turn, Shane and Stephanie stood there.  
That was the end for him, he went through life as though it had no more meaning. He never dated,  
he never went out actually. Jade came home from school every weekend. She did what she could to   
make him happy but it did no good. It was true, she did complete him, she was what his life was  
missing and to take her away so suddenly, well I guess you could say it killed him.   
Not physically but in an emotional sense. Stephanie stopped by to visit him, as did Shane and   
Marissa, after all they were still basically a family.   
  
It was a rainy day, Al was feeling horribly depressed, and felt as though he really did not want  
to go on with life anymore. He stood in the cemetery, rain pouring down, he didn't care how wet  
he got, or if he got sick. He stood his ground, the rain dripped in his eyes, it didn't matter  
he could barely see out of the tears that were already there. In the background underneath the  
umbrella stood Shane and Jade, watching, but neither of them had the heart to go and try to pull  
him away before he said what had to be said.  
"One year today, it would have been real special. I really miss you, I thought after all we   
survived through it would have been you and me in the long run, But I guess angels don't last  
forever. In a way your back where you belong, with Vince. He was so lucky to have known you and  
to have been with you, I'm sure he knew how lucky of a man he was, to have someone as great as  
you standing at his side" AL sighed "You and I had a lot of good times, and I'll always remember  
them, I just wish you were here so that why we'd have many more. Damn I loved you and God knows  
I would do anything to bring you to me. I just wish I had one more chance to tell you, how much  
I really did love you"  
  
Jade walked over to her father and put her arm around him,"Come dad, lets go home," They walked  
away, Shane stood his ground looking at the gravestone that read, "Linda E. McMahon "and then  
he looked to the right "Vincent K. McMahon"  
"They're a team, always together" Shane sadly smiled as he walked into the fog. 


End file.
